


Into My Own Heart

by HeLpFaTe067



Category: Formula 1 RPF, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLpFaTe067/pseuds/HeLpFaTe067
Summary: Ruby Rose, Daniel Ricciardo, Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly, and Yang Xiao Long moved to Vale, France for their first year in Beacon Academy after they got scholarships from their years in Signal Academy back on a small town in Oregon called Patch near Portland and a heartbreaking yet saddened moment for Ruby because she had lost her mother Summer due to a lung disease which lead her to be depressed from the lost but their friends, her sister, and her father would always support her but they are missing one thing in her life, love. But for Ruby and her friends, they had found the love of their lives in a fateful meeting in the first day of class. Enter Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Mining Company, Jenson Button, a amazing but kind British adventurer, Charles Leclerc, prince of the Monegasque royalty, Max Verstappen, a cute Dutch social media personality, and Blake Belladonna, the daughter of one of the best writers of the world Kali Belladonna who will be a aspiring writer. They have changed their hearts to gray to red when they met those people, how will be going for those people in their relationships. Will it be a great friendship, will it be also a personal rivalry, or will it be love in everlasting life??
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel, Nico Hulkenberg/Carlos Sainz Jr, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. This is my first fanfiction here in AO3, I would accept the criticism if I have some mistakes and yet I'm really happy to finally join AO3 in my opinion. But enjoy my first fanfiction!

**Ruby's P.O.V**

It was a beautiful day in Portland, Oregon. The sun shined brightly while the birds were chirping from the trees, the streets of the city were full of locals, tourists from other states or other countries, and it'll be me and my sister's first time leaving Oregon because me, my sister, and my best friends are already enrolled into Beacon Academy in Vale, France because we have different scholarships yet mine is Computer Science so I'll be in different classes just like the others. I woke up from my bed with a yawn but I felt someone licked me and turned to see my dog Zwei is licking me thinking that he is already missing me for how long I'll be in France before I could have a frown on my face, "I'll be missing you, Zwei..... but there's dad to take care of you, also don't pee on the living room again."

I'd said and giggled when my dog smiled at me and gave me a another lick on my face when a vibration from my phone in the nightstand came and I grabbed my phone when a message came from my sister Yang stating "Morning, Rubbles. Wanna take breakfast in Junior's for the last time before we could go to the airport?"

I simply send with a simple thumbs up emoji to reply my sister and after I took a shower before I could change my clothes, my clothes are a simple blue polo shirt, an green skirt that reached to my knees, and a black Converse shoes in order to look good in my first day in France. After I packed my stuff for a bit while now, I walked downstairs with my luggage on my hand to see my dad offer me a hug with tears on his cheeks, "Good morning, Ruby. Good luck on your life in France and also, me and your uncle Qrow will be missing you a while-"

He said to me before I hugged back tightly to my dad the compliment for the last time, "Thanks, dad!! I will be giving you some stories when I'm back, okay?"

I said to him and dad giggled when he gave me a pat on my shoulder and I walked out of my house for quite possibly be the final time and give my dad a wave after I gave Zwei one last pat on his head when he ran to me just to give me one last lick on my cheeks and I'd simply giggled before I took a taxi to Junior's diner for breakfast as when I entered inside of Junior's diner and I saw a girl with blonde hair which could be one thing, my sister Yang.. I approached her before I gave her a giggling and hug, "Hey, Yang!"

I said to my sister Yang have been the funniest person in my own opinion, we laughed about her puns and jokes all the time but this will be a exciting moment for the both of us because we could be possibly see our best friends and she replied with a pinch on my cheeks, "Hey, sis! Here's your breakfast as usual, Junior reserved the both of us for our order because I woke up in like 2 hours ago before I texted you to come here for the final time."

She snickered, Junior would lean on the counter to gave me a hug, "We would be missing you, Ruby..... also, just find someone that you should be worthy too."

He said laughed in the same time before I pouted myself on the joke from Junior, "Come on, Junior!!"

I playfully shouted and her daughter Militia giggled when she approached me about the joke, "True, but you should be careful on your way to France."

She said to me and I give her a smile on the advice because if we are in a plane and on the way to crash, I would be sending a video to my dad that me and Yang be dying soon once the plane is close to impact.

After we slowly ate for a while because me and Yang discussed about our future in Beacon and life in France, Yang checked the time on her phone and looked at me, "Rubes, let's go now?"

She said and then I smiled and got up from the seat before we gave Junior and her daughters one last goodbye before we could go to the airport in a taxi once we got in the airport, I just unexpectedly saw a certain Aussie screaming on the top of his lungs to us and approached the both of us after we got out of the taxi and payed the ride, I'd laughed and tightly hugged my Aussie best friend Daniel, "Daniel, can't breathe!!!" 

I replied, and my German best friend Sebastian or me and Yang called him Seb approached behind Daniel who gave him a giggle after he tightly hugged me, "Dude, I thought you and Seb are going to France ahead of us."

My sister says to the Aussie and the German, Daniel's always been the friendliest and most humored person in the group because he gives us some of the craziest pranks we've ever had, he has the most fun out of us just like he actually go to New York for a vacation with his parents, "Come on, Ruby. We just bought the tickets 5 hours ago because we slept in the airport while we are waiting for the tickets but they had simply gave the four of us the tickets because they know that we're going to Beacon via our scholarships."

He said cheerfully, I squealed when it happened that the airport gave us free tickets because we have scholarships at all but when Yang is hearing our conversation, a known German voice would be hear in front of her and we could be known one thing which is Seb. He has been the most logical person out of us because we had to listen on his opinion in answers yet we could be argue sometimes just like he just gave Pierre and Yang a opinion about the history of Constantinople and they would just start argue about how Constantinople became Istanbul, I still remember that day onward.

Seb looked at us with a eyebrow raised, "Guys, we would be late for our flight if we could just stand there and talk."

He asked the three of us, me and Yang giggled when we gave Seb the usual joke glare onto him and now, we would be walking towards the plane with confidence and nervousness at the same time since this will be our first time leaving Oregon. I watched the skies after we got in the plane and I was listening to Dusk Till Dawn by ZAYN & Sia on my headphones thinking it'll be dusk in Oregon then dawn in France before I looked at a picture of my mom and dad when we are in a barbecue in Yang's birthday and my tears hit the picture while I'd wiped them out and had to put back the picture in my pocket thinking this will be pushing my luck and heart to the next level..... how do I need to do with grades, friendships, conflicts, or love?? I'll be wondering about my life in Beacon Academy for the first time in my entire life but I was thinking on my thoughts about my mom, "I missed you so much, mom......... if you didn't died, you would be proud and happy that I am a student in a foreign country. Still I loved you so much, mom."

I muttered those words while looking in the sky, it must be a quite emotional ride into my first semester in Beacon right now. I still love Oregon but I need to get my major now, it'll be **Into My Own Heart**.


	2. Arriving in France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Daniel, Yang, and Sebastian arrived in France to meet their long time friend Pierre for time to take some rest on his own house in Marseille in order to take some time during the rest of week before the first day of fall semester in Beacon.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Ruby, Yang, Sebastian, and Daniel arrived in the Roissy Airport arrival terminal after they landed in France and for the first time, they will be living and enrolling in a different country together. And when a sign that was written their names came near a gift shop and the person who hold the sign is a certain Frenchman would have them know at all because it is their best friend Pierre Gasly before the newly arrived first year students group hugged him tightly right before they let go of the tight group hug, “It is been 2 freaking years, Baguette Boy!!! 2 freaking years since we last saw you in graduation, we missed you so much.”

Yang said, and has always called Pierre 'Baguette Boy' because she would joke with him when he is eating fresh baguettes during lunch hours back in their Signal days before the Frenchman would smile while listening to the comment from the blonde, “It has been, Yang. And we're finally reunited when we'll all finally be together going to Beacon?!!”

Pierre said, with a smile and tears on his face because he had missed them for 2 years yet they still have each other's backs. Everyone was so happy that they are now reunited as one to enroll and graduate in Beacon Academy together as one, yet they are still single so they could be ready if they now had whatever it takes to finally have the love of their lifetimes for the first time.

They laughed when they were talking about Pierre's life in Beacon and his personal life with his family while they are getting escorted to his house because the Frenchman actually drives a Renault Trafic to Beacon yet he actually brought it for them to not have some confusion with a taxi driver. After they would be arrived in Pierre's house near a flower shop, the design of the house is a two floored design and it is very colorful with the colors of white in the outdoor while the color of the interior is lime green and the flooring are wood right before Ruby and Daniel had their eyes full of joy and curiosity since they are now in Pierre's house for the first time in their lives while the shorter girl would had a smile on her face, "This is your house, Pierre!! This is so freaking awesome that we just see your house in person. What do you think about the place, Daniel?"

Ruby asked, yet she is still curious on how French architecture will look like in person. The Australian nodded as his response because he is just in awe because of the design of the interior and exterior of Pierre's house when he is a major in engineering so he could be trying his best to be a proper architect, “It is very beautiful, Ruby. And very fitting to have us settle before we could have the dorms in Beacon but we have a question, Pierre. Did class already start, mate?? It says in the schedule that the first day of class is starting this week but did we miss the first day already.”

Daniel asked, because they would be in big trouble if they were actually absent from their first class of the fall and Pierre laughed, “Non, Daniel. The first day of class is actually starting next week so a different timezone back in America for the start of fall semesters, toutes de personnes. But you won't believe when all of you will be who is going to class, just wait for it.”

He said that it will be a big surprise on who will be in class for the first day of fall semester. They think it is a group of pretty and beautiful people that are either not-famous or famous people. But there is still a week left before they will start their first semester in Beacon as a group, “I think that we should have to stay in Pierre’s house for the week just to get some time to take a look at our class schedule in the email so we could be remembering on which class we’ve got and we need to check out the city right before we could drive all the way to Vale for our semester. Is that okay for you, Pierre?”

Sebastian asked on his idea to stay at Pierre’s house for the week just to check out their classes if some are having the same class as everyone else and they could check out some historical landmarks like the Eiffel Tower, the Notre Dame Cathedral, the Arc de Triomphe, The Louvre, and etc if they have some time on checking the landmarks out, “ Chose sûre, Sebastian. We could just already go to the landmarks earlier but I still need to make that Pot-au-Feu to have your stomachs be full and your taste buds are mouth-watering, so feel free to watch some TV or have a drink if you like.”

Pierre replied cheerfully, he walked towards the kitchen to make the Pot-au-Feu that his mother taught him about and he mastered it since he slowly improved on how the ingredients were going in first. Yang is currently watching some Netflix movies with Daniel and Sebastian, meanwhile Ruby was outside on the balcony leaning on the rail to check out the view of the city. She sighed silently trying to regain her composure once again, ‘I finally made it to France, mom…...’

She thoughtfully said to herself but after a brief view of the city for 5 minutes and she walked back to the living room only to see her sister was watching Netflix with the Australian and the German since Pierre can have them watch the TV and stay for the week, “Care to join watching Netflix, guys??”

The brunette asked the three people that were sitting on the couch, they simply nod before Yang could pat an open spot on the couch and Ruby smiled when she sat down on the open spot on the couch just to watch Netflix. Pierre whistled to everyone that he had finished making his pot-au-feu that was on the dining room table trying to have everyone taste it, “Guys, dinner is served!!!”

He says to everyone, and Ruby was the first one sitting on the dining room before Yang, Daniel, and Sebastian sat on their own seats and they would take a blessing before they can taste on the pot-au-feu and they have to think of their reactions on how the flavor and beef was made from Pierre, “Baguette Boy. This. Is. Freaking. Awesome!!!”

Yang was the first one to react to how good the pot-au-feu tasted before her little sister and Daniel could raise a thumbs up in the same time as their reaction then Sebastian simply smiled as his reaction after they ate their dinner, the group would continue to watch Netflix after Pierre joined in when he was done doing the dishes and they could sleep in their own rooms after they have to choose one since Pierre’s parents are from an another state.

Now how this day onward will be the fun of a lifetime when they wake up tomorrow but Ruby didn’t sleep comfortably because she still has some nightmares that involved her mother, yet she resisted the nightmares while she was sleeping and she still needs some stuff to bought when they are now going to the historical landmarks and trying to buy some school supplies tomorrow for their first class next week.


	3. A Schnee and The Royal and Rich's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, Charles, Jenson, Max, and Blake arrived in France but it was a awkward meeting as usual for the heiress.

**Weiss' P.O.V**

Oh schiesse, I finally arrived in France on my dad’s private jet and yet I’m in my first year in Beacon after I had an excellent year in my high school in Atlas yet I’m already confident on how this year will be going to be a breeze for me. My name’s Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Mining Company and mein gott it is a pleasure to finally enroll in one of the most well known schools in Europe. And when I was walking towards the exit terminals with my own personal bodyguards to protect me but when I entered my limousine, I saw four menschen that were already inside in my own limo, “Oh… guess we got ourselves the heiress in our limo too.”

A man with a British voice snickered, he must be enrolling at Beacon oo before another person that was recording on his phone maybe he was an influencer or something while a female was reading some kind of a buch and I realized that the prince of Monegasque royalty Charles Leclerc was there before I just bowed at the prince that was offering me a seat, “Wer bist du three and what are you doing in my limo?? It must be me that was asking my limo driver that I should go to Beacon and you three must be enrolling too at Beacon? And hallo, prince Leclerc.”

I asked before I politely sat down near the prince. My family already met the Leclerc family before in a charity event when I met the possible king of Monaco so I already knew that he was going to Beacon as well. I did not expect my father to invite three other people in my limo. Maybe it must be part of his bedingung but maybe he must be part of his condition in order to not tell me when I’ll be arriving here in France yet I still don’t know the other three except the Monegasque prince, “Hello, heiress Schnee. I did expect that you were enrolling at Beacon because of your father but we didn’t expect for these three to join, so this is going to be quite interesting to meet these three now.”

He said, then the man who was recording on his phone yawned after he put his phone on his small pocket of his some sort of a backpack and I sighed weil this is not what I expect for my arrival in France. But when I turned around to see the other people and I was already interested to see new friends, “So this is Max Verstappen, he’s a popular Dutch influencer. That girl is Blake Belladonna, she’s quite quiet when I met her reading a book earlier. The cheerful Brit there is Jenson Button, he’s a young adventurer. And everyone, this is Weiss Schnee. The heiress of the Schnee Mining Company.”

The prince properly introduced the three, I’d shook the three’s hands before I could look at the window while the limousine driver was taking us somewhere that we can rest for the week before the fall semester is starting.

* * *

**Blake’s P.O.V**

Welp, I wasn’t expected to have a heiress, a influencer, a cheerful Brit, a prince, and myself are in one limousine now yet I wasn’t sure on how this semester is gonna be start like that?? But still this is going to be quite awkward for me since I was very shy on meeting the four in one limousine when the others were knowing each other more and I was being so distracted, “Could you please be quiet for a second, I’m reading a book here.”

I asked, I’m some sort of a bookworm because not only I loved reading books, my mother is one of the best writers in the world before she could tell me that I’ll be continuing her legacy after she’ll be retiring in my final year in Beacon if I get some decent grades, “Ugh, you must be a busy frau reading a book or such.”

The heiress laughed, and I could just get angry because I’ve messed up making some mistakes on making a chapter but I’d kept my temper down. Yet I just calmly put my laptop on my laptop bag after I have already made my first chapter of my new book, but I couldn’t think of a title on my new book but I wasn’t sure on what things.

After I’ve slept for 40 minutes, the limousine stopped to a fancy hotel before I could got out of the limousine after I bought my luggage out and the three does the same, “I should be editing my footage for my next vlog that includes you three, so let’s book our rooms.”

The man with a Dutch voice was so excited, I sighed a bit before we went to the reception desk. And when me and the others were trying to go to the reception desk. Five chauffeurs appeared and they were grabbing our luggages including mine before all of us were following them and it led towards our room. The room was already being properly cleaned and there are 5 bedrooms including a balcony swimming pool, “Oh my God, I didn’t expect that we’d already got ourselves a room without asking the reception for a room.”

I had my jaw dropped when our room was this classy at all but when the four other people decided to pick their rooms, I walked towards my own room. After I had finished unpacking my stuff, I softly layed in my bed in my sleeping attire since I was too tired and yawned when everyone else was already sleeping before I could sleep now.


	4. The First Meeting

**1 Week Later (Daniel's P.O.V)**

Oh crikey, it is now 4:52 am when I woke up as my alarm started to ring and as I checked the time, I widened my eyes that we were going to be going on the first day of class. I was very excited to actually have classes as class is starting in 5 hours and the estimated drive but with traffic on the way to Beacon, it’ll be an estimated 2 in a half hour drive to Vale since it is near the Louvre or else we are going to be in detention on our first day. I quickly got up from my bed and ran forward towards my wardrobe as Yang walked past my room and was wearing her usual first day outfit which is a yellow polo with a brown jacket and burgundy jeans holding her backpack with some sort of school supplies inside of it,  _ ‘Ah, first day in Beacon. It kinda feels like a bloody paradise right now.’ _

I thought to myself, I tied my newly bought shoes neatly before I grabbed my own backpack and put it onto my shoulder and I walked forward towards the living room where Ruby, Pierre, Sebastian, and Yang were waiting for me because I was usually the last one of our group to appear, “Are all of you ready for your première year at Beacon??”

Pierre asked all of us that we’re ready for our first year except Pierre since he is in his second year as me and the rest raised my hand in approval that we’re ready, “Sir, yes, sir!!”

Yang screamed with a salute causing Pierre to facepalm and shook his head at the same time because of how bad Yang's pun is, all of us laughed out except Sebastian giggling on how Pierre reacted to Yang's little pun of getting ready for the first day of school but acting this is like the army or something before we could walk forward towards the driveway. Pierre tries to pull out his key fobs fumbling it a bit before he would unlocked the van as I sat in the passenger seat right next to Pierre who was currently in the driver's seat while Ruby, Yang, and Seb are in the middle seat and we closed the doors of the van at the same time. Pierre inserted the keys inside of the ignition as the engine roared into life and he could softly step on the gas pedal to start our little trip to Beacon, Ruby turned around towards me and gave me the most exciting yet nervous smile I’ve ever seen in my life because all of us have always wanted to join Beacon since we were little, “You seemed to be quite nervous right there, Ruby.”

I asked Ruby if she is actually nervous or not because I noticed some small details on Ruby being nervous like having some sweat on her head, looking on the road for some cars to drive past our van, and having a small frown on her facial expression thinking that she is actually nervous at all of our first day.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

“Actually yeah, Daniel. Just because we’re finally achieved our dream to enroll in Beacon but the reason that I was nervous is because I won’t say goodbye to mom and will be proud why I’ll be joining you guys in Beacon if she is still alive now…..”

I said to Daniel once we were passing through traffic on our way to Beacon casually when I frowned as I talked about my mom, but Sebastian gave me the most encouraging pat on my back I’ve ever felt this year, “Don’t worry, Ruby… Let’s just hope that Mrs. Rose is going to be well in heaven encouraging you in our life in Beacon, and she is always here for you if you’re depressed in the future.”

He replied, and I would give him a smile after I had some small tears falling from my cheek before I wiped them out. Once we were finished talking about my mom, we decided to talk about possible roommates for all of us and the first one to want a roommate is Yang, she had wanted to have a roommate that is very easily to laugh at her puns, while Pierre is wanting a roommate that can help him on his cooking but Daniel and I jokingly said to him that he is actually wanted a roommate that can help him on his soft side and being cute because we would call him a real tsundere with the trait of a tsundere in a anime or such, but Sebastian’s choice of a roommate is actually so boring for Yang because he wanted to have a roommate that can is very understandable on his topics or such.

**Meanwhile (3rd Person P.O.V)**

As when Weiss had packed once again her luggage after a week knowing the three acquaintances at the hotel, she got in the passenger seats of the limo sitting right next to the door in order to have the four acquaintances get out once they were entering Beacon, “Wirst du two just be silent for a moment, please??”

The heiress asked both Max and Jenson to be silent because she is currently listening to some classical music but both the vlogger and adventurer were extremely distracting her music session while Blake and Charles were talking about novels like their favorite books being The Fault in Our Stars, she groaned in a angrily mood before the two noisy complaints are now finished talking once they heard Weiss’ voice. The chauffeur would open the back window turning towards them, “Alright, we have arrived at Beacon Academy. Also check your papers that you’re holding because the staff have acquired assigned dorms for all of you, please.”

He asked about the papers in which they are holding because it has their assigned dorms written so it is the reason why their parents had send some papers before they could get into this scenario right now, Weiss was the first one to get out of the limo after the limo had parked before the rest would got out of the limo and the limo would drove away like a leaf was being softly moved away from the wind. They walked forward towards the register area for the dorms, before the registrar could ask their names in which they said their names afterwards and he would give them their separate keys. They give their goodbyes before they are separately walked away to their dorms,  _ ‘ _ _ Schließlich, I’m now all alone. I wonder who my new mitbewohner is gonna be, it’s not gonna be some dolt again…..’ _

Weiss thought to herself, she was extremely aware that is now starting to get into a way of being into the public being but is now in an academ trying to find someone that can be fit for her as a loved one.  The heiress is nounpacking and sorting out her stuff including setting up her formal wardrobe, as when she heard a knocking on the door. She must be wondering that this is actually her new roommate before she could open the door to see a girl with red hair holding a suitcase thinking that this is her new roommate which is Ruby after she and her friends had arrived at Beacon via the van from Pierre, “Du bist my new roommate?”

She said to her, Ruby would look at her with a quite nervous smile and was trying to think about properly replying to her, “Y-Yeah, I’m your new roommate…. So, y-you must be an old student or something because I haven’t taken the chance of having a tour around the campus..”

She asked Weiss if she is actually an old student which she groaned in response because she has taken the most curious dolt she had ever had as a roommate which it would be into something like anything before, while Ruby was still standing if she is waiting for an answer if she is old or not yet it is actually a quite awkward encounter meanwhile for the American, she is now meeting a snow angel that is beautiful in her own silver eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I haven't post a while because of online classes so I'm back for a another post for you.


End file.
